epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/An update with Boomstick
What's up, bitches? I'm Boomstick, and I'm here to tell you allllllll the stuff Legion's been bitchin' about. Alternate Rap Battles of Horror: Right now, Legion's been saying he's been having issues with writing this, saying it's gotten all boring, and that he's just gonna finish posting the next one and the three remaining battles he has with guests, featuring a Romanian as deformed psychopath, a scientist as a hit-and-run victim, a distorted, childish robot as a distorted, childish robot, and a GIANT FUCKING CRYPTID as a joke of a junkie psychopath. After that, he'll just be alternating his other series, like I do mine and Wiz's girls, and then posting battles as he writes them, which means as sporadically as the third of his guests'. Freestyle Rap Battles of Blog Revival: With this one taking off faster than our intern's series, he says he will continue with it, like I would with any lady who isn't my ex-wife, and that the next battle is probably going to be a little greener, and also feature a Dragon Ball character, up against someone who surprisingly isn't a comic book or anime character. Comics vs Video Games: He's definitely continuing with this, with a ton of guests, having blue making white playing white on blue, pyrophoric alloy playing a stealth machine, and a few other guests he was too lazy to give me hints for. He also says that he would like to actually GET suggestions, as opposed to coming up with all of them himself, like he has to do with everything else. Elder Scrolls/Mass Effect Vs History: He says that this is currently his favourite series to write for right now, and as such isn't likely to have any guests. He also wants to officially declare that after the combined season is over, he's mixing it up, like what I do with my shotgun and beer money, and that the official finale of the season will be an Elder Scrolls vs Mass Effect battle. Then he says he's going to do another combined 8 battles season with two entirely different series. Epic Death Battles of History/Death Battles of ERB: He's releasing another two-stage series, one being Death Battles provided for all the official Epic Rap Battles of History, the other being rap battles for all the Death Battles myself and Wiz have done, and after he finishes the first season of each, he's doing me and Wiz vs Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in the styles of our respective series. However, this series won't start for a little while, because Legion's as lazy and unfocused as Michelangelo. Oh, and he's officially retrospectively announcing his last battle, Goku vs Superman, as Death Battles of ERB's version of Goku vs Superman II. Democratic Rap Battles of the International Sphere: This is a thing. Due to remarks made by a certain Joe-erk, he's changed his first battle entirely, so that it "may flow more clearly"... like why I use lotion. However, this is also a far-off series which will have its own news some time soon. ERB Wiki Hunger Games: Remember that announcement he made shortly after he got unblocked? And then nothing happened about it and it was never heard of again? Well he's still doing it, and has finished the first episode. You can expect to see it in the near future, apparently. Other stuff: Cave is still gonna hate him for the next rap battle he releases, although he insists that it and the battle following are the best rap battle he has ever written. He also still is doing random battles without reason or motive, but still with rhyme, and is considering a real vs real series entitled "Alternate Rap Battles of History", but that's also in the far future. Remember to use Carbonite! For all your Han Solo freezing needs! Category:Blog posts